Changes
by impulse87
Summary: Things in Turtlecove ever change. Or do they?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I am in no way affiliated with Power Rangers, the Disney Company or anything relating to the two. No money has been made from this story; it is nothing more than a way for me to show my appreciation of the series.

Changes

Max Cooper playfully hopped off the Greyhound bus; taking a moment, the young African American took the time to take in the sights and sounds of his hometown of Turtlecove. "Ladies and gentleman Max Cooper is back!" Max called out to no one in particular. Max suddenly felt himself being shoved. Quickly turning around Max angrily faced his aggressor. Dressed in a black dress shirt, and tan slacks, it turned out to be none other than Max's best friend Danny Delgado.

"Dude you were in my way!" stated Danny as he stepped off the bus. Max smiled and patted Danny on the back. The two had just finished their "Never Give Up World Tour" They had literally gone around the world to see various famous sights. Although it had cost them quite a pretty penny as well as three years of their lives, it was well worth it. Now they were back where it all started: Turtlecove.

In the three years they were gone the town had not gone through many changes, even the bus station was the same, a broken down snacks machine filled with expired bags of chips, candy and cookies laid in the corner of the room. The same grouchy old lady with the thick square-shaped glasses, who worked at the ticket booth, the same door with the rusted hinges which loudly creaked every time the door was opened, even the elderly Asian man selling flowers at the Bus Station's entrance was still there. Although Danny had insisted on not buying anything from that old man claiming the flowers were poorly kept and even more poorly presented, but Max could not help buying a small packet of sunflower seeds just to help the old man's business.

The two friends left the bus station, spirits were high, moods were happy. After three years of living in a suitcase, it was nice to finally be able to come home. "So, what now?" asked Max, as he hauled his massive blue duffel bag through the streets of the city.

"I'm not sure. I mailed my rent to my landlord every month so my apartment is where I'm going." Replied Danny as the two came to a crosswalk.

"Aw man, it must be hella dusty." Commented Max as he playfully patted Danny on the back.

Max was right. Danny's apartment was hella dusty, in fact, "hella dusty" did not even begin to describe the place. It was like a clean freak's worst nightmare. The place was not just dusty, it also came with a strange sour smell. Danny practically fainted from shock when he saw the state of his apartment. "Uh, were your walls always gray?" asked Max skeptically.

"No." Danny answered miserably. "I really should have hired a maid. It's going to take hours for me to clean this mess up."

Max put a hand on Danny's shoulder. "Don't worry about it man, I'll stay to help, I mean we just got back, and we have the entire day ahead of us. I'm sure we can get rid of at least one layer of dust."

"I hope so." Said Danny, his mood hadn't exactly gone up.

"Hey remember, never give up!" said Max. A small smile spread through Danny's face. "So what do you say?"

"I say: let's get to work." Replied Danny smiling.

Max was right, alone it would have taken Danny hours to clean up, but now with the right amount of teamwork and motivation, the job was done in less then three hours, which was really quite amazing. However, most people who had just finished cleaning their home, the two were pooped. Max grabbed a soda from Danny's fridge before tiredly plopping down on the couch right beside Danny. "I don't think I ever want to see another speck of dust in my life again." Groaned Max as he opened his soda and took a sip.

"You do realize that that's a three year old soda right?" asked Danny.

Max nodded. "Yeah but it still tastes pretty fresh."

"OK, I think we need a change of scenery, how about we go out? See if anything's changed around here. Who knows it might actually do us some good.," suggested Danny.

Max shook his head disapprovingly. "C'mon man, you know just as well as I do that this place never changes and the only reason you want to go out is so you can go and see Kendall."

Danny didn't bother to reply instead he got up off the couch grabbed his jacket and walked out the door. 'He'll be back.' Thought Max, seconds passed, then minutes and Max realized that he wasn't going to be back. "Hey wait up!"

Danny was right the change of scenery did do him some good. The fresh air, the warm sun, the children of the city happily playing with their toys in the local preschool's playground, the park and all the glories of nature. Danny's ears perked up when he heard a familiar voice begging him to wait up. Turning around, a smiled formed on Danny's face when he saw that it was Max. "I thought you didn't want to go out." Said Danny.

"Yeah, well half the things I say are a lie anyways." Max said dryly as they walked into the park. "I'm mostly here to stop you from seeing Kendall."

"Right…." Replied Danny sarcastically, Max playfully punched Danny in the arm.

The two kept walking until a sight caught Max's eye. Tugging softly on Danny's shirt, he quickly pointed at it. "Hey is that?"

Danny looked, his eyes almost bugged out in shock. "No way."

"Yes way. It's them."

"But I always thought that they couldn't stand the sight of each other."

"Well, I guess opposites really do attract." The unbelievable sight, which the two friends were describing which was Taylor Earhardt, in a yellow sundress a piece of clothing both Danny and Max had never seen her wear before., taking a stroll through the park with Cole Evans who was gently pushing a blue baby stroller.

"Maybe they run a babysitting service." Said Danny. Max stared. "What? It could happen."

The two watched as Cole affectionately placed a hand on Taylor's back. Taylor turned to face him, a smile of indescribable joy and happiness spread through her face as she tilted her head slightly and leaned towards Cole. The two shared a soft kiss before continuing their walk through the park.

"Well I guess some things do change around here." Commented Max, the youngster quickly ran over to greet his former teammates.

Danny was still in shock, but he quickly snapped out of his trance. "Hey wait up!"

A/N: Ok, so I've written a stupid pointless story, sue me, that was a joke please don't. Anyways the reason I do short stories such as this is because I want to take a break from my multi chapter stories, and because I want to. This is mostly to introduce the idea of what if Cole hooked up with Taylor after PRWF. I know most of the people reading this are probably Taylor/Eric fans and Cole/Alyssa fans, but I prefer this couple because they're so different. Plus Alyssa annoys the crap out of me, Eric's just weird, and can you imagine a couple such as Eric and Taylor? They're both so quiet and reserved. (lol)

Please Review


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I am in no way affiliated with Power Rangers, or anything related to the franchise. No money has been made off of this story, it is nothing but a way for me to express my love for the series.

Changes

Chapter 2

Despite leading the buys lives of a veterinarian and an air force mechanic/pilot, Cole and Taylor somehow always managed to find a way to spend time with each other. Although it had been about 3 years since the two former rangers had their climactic battle with Master Org, better known as Viktor Adler. The two always managed to find time for each other. A lot had happened in those three years. But right now all of that did not matter, right now all that mattered, was the fact that Cole was spending time with Taylor. Time well deserved.

"Taylor! Cole! Wait up!" called a voice from behind the young couple/parents. Cole's ears perked up, no way, there was just no way that it be him. But it was him; it was Max Cooper, a former Wildforce Power Ranger, just like himself. Running alongside him was Danny Delgado, another former ranger.

Smiling happily, Cole tapped Taylor on the shoulder before greeting his friends. "Hey guys!" Taylor turned around and also smiled, before waving.

Max and Danny came to a screeching halt when they saw the blue baby carriage that Taylor was pushing. "Uh….."

"Is that a…" began Max.

"Baby Carriage?" finished Taylor, a tone of amusement was present in her voice, "Yeah, it is."

"Do you two run a baby-sitting service or something?" asked Danny skeptically.

Taylor and Cole exchanged glances, before they burst out laughing; even the baby started laughing happily. The laughter went on for sometime before it finally died down. "Ok…" muttered Max, "I guess running a baby-sitting service is out of the question."

"Duh." Said Taylor sarcastically. "Isn't it obvious?"

"Isn't what obvious?" asked Danny innocently. Max slapped his forehead in frustration.

Taylor and Cole did not bother to respond. Instead, the two former rangers raised their hands to show off the matching gold and silver wedding bands worn on their hands. Obviously the two were more than friends, hell they were definitely more than friends with touching privileges.

"Wait you two are…." Started Danny.

"Married?" finished Cole. "Yeah we are."

"Is it that hard to believe?" asked Taylor raising an eyebrow. It was obvious, that she was offended.

"Uh, no it's just that. We always thought you two hated each other." Danny quickly answered. "I mean you two were always at each other's necks back when we were rangers."

Taylor and Cole looked at each other affectionately. "Well, yeah I was angry when Cole took my place as leader of the team, and threw out all the rules, I spent hours thinking up of. But…"

"But?" echoed Max

"But, I eventually realized that I was wrong about him. Sure he was a bit strange to me at first, but I eventually realized that he was a better leader, and a better ranger." Finished Taylor. "And that's when I realized that I was in love with him."

Taylor turned to look at Cole, before picking up her baby, the child had began crying. "Oh, you need to be fed don't you, well don't worry. Mommy came prepared with a bottle of warm milk." Cooed Taylor as she sat down on a bench before feeding the child milk from a bottle.

"Awww…." said Danny adoringly, Cole and Max stared. "What? I'm not gay…."

"Yeah, Danny, we know." Cole replied, a hint of sarcasm was in his voice.

"Sorry, it's just that I'm still a little shocked, I mean you and Taylor! When did that happen?" said Danny.

"Well, it was a few days after our final battle with Master Org, I felt like there was something missing in my life." Answered Cole as he sat down beside his wife, who was still bottle-feeding their child. "Then one day, I had a chance meeting with Taylor in a restaurant. We talked and eventually I worked up the courage to ask her out."

Cole paused to look affectionately at his wife, a look, which she graciously returned. "And eventually we got married, and had Alyson over here." Cole pointed at his daughter, who playfully reached out and wrapped her little hands around his finger. Cole's smile widened.

"Hey we gotta go, but we'll hang out sometime alright?" said Max as he pulled on Danny's arm. "Danny wants to go see Kendall."

"Alright bye."

After leaving the happy family, the two friends walked for a while. "Why'd you pull us away?" asked Danny.

"Because." Said Max.

"Because?"

"Because, seeing those two together like that made me realize. That I want to find someone to love too."

Danny smiled before he patted his best friend on the back. "You'll find someone. We all will."

FIN

A/N: Ok that's that. No sequels, no chapter three's nothing. This was originally intended to be a one chapter story, but a single lone review was motivation for me to do another chapter. So yeah. Thanks Frida Vaccari.


End file.
